Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of electronic communications, and, more particularly, to retrospective changing of previously sent messages.
Mistakes, such as forgetting to attach files, making typos, and clicking send too soon, are common in electronic messages. Senders usually discover their mistakes after messages have already been sent. Some email applications (e.g., IBM® Lotus Notes, Microsoft® Office, etc.) allow sent messages to be recalled if the messages have not been read. Recalled messages are deleted from recipients' inboxes. Senders have to send additional messages to correct mistakes. If a message cannot be recalled, a recipient will have two versions of the message in their inbox.